Spreadsheet software applications are used by many different users for manipulating data. Typical spreadsheet applications simulate physical spreadsheets by capturing, displaying, and manipulating data arranged in rows and columns. In addition to using spreadsheet applications, many users also store and utilize enormous amounts of data stored in multidimensional databases. These multidimensional databases are also known as OLAP cubes. These OLAP cubes are architecturally different from relational databases or object oriented databases and the language used to query and describe elements within the OLAP cubes is the Multi-Dimensional eXpression (MDX) language. OLAP systems analyze data drawn from other databases, often large relational databases such as data warehouses, or other multidimensional databases. The purpose of such analysis is to aggregate and organize business information into a readily accessible, easy to use multidimensional structure. Placing this multidimensional data within a PivotTable report within a spreadsheet is limiting because PivotTable reports are restrictive in their layout.